The Amazing Spider-Chloe
by HipsterTrash421
Summary: Ever since being bitten by a genetically modified Spider she was helping create, Chloe Price has been Seattle's own friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl. While patrolling one night, she happens upon a girl who intrigues her just as much as she intrigues the girl. Maybe a beautiful friendship can come from this, or maybe something more? A superhero AU one-shot (for now, who knows).


**I own nothing used to inspire this story.**

Let me paint you a picture. If for some reason you gained incredible abilities after being, admittedly, just a little careless in your lab, what would you do with them. Try to hide them? Or use them to try and better people's lives? I decided to use them to help and protect people. My name is Chloe Price, but most people who know of me, know me by a different name. Spider-Girl. Yah I know what you may be thinking, but honestly, Spider-Girl just rolls off the tongue better, so I have no complaints.

The moment I turned 18, I got the hell out of the town where I was born and raised, a little place called Arcadia Bay located in Oregon. When I was 14 I lost my dad to a car accident, and all the memories in that town were too much. If I didn't have my best Max Caulfield by my side through the whole thing, who knows what would've happened to me. With Max there to support me through my grief, I was able to keep my grades up and get the chance to attend Washington State University - Seattle for their biochemistry program, something I knew my dad would be proud of. And that's where this all began.

In my third year I was a lab assistant for a project where we edited the genome of spiders to try and create the perfect spider. The head of the Project, Dr. Livingstone had the dream to create a spider who could mae silk that was a strong as steel use as stitches, rope, even bulletproof vests for military and law enforcement, and by being careless I let it bite me accidently. I was alone when it happened so I kept it to myself thinking nothing would happen, but by the next day my physique had dramatically improved, my reflexes increased to an almost precognitive level, and I was able to produce webbing from my wrists that allowed me to fling myself from building to building, and well, here we are.

Tonight is just another night of patrolling the city seeing what's happening, and helping where I can. Wearing the suit I made myself, which though I don't tend to rely on my looks, makes me look damn good, I watched from the edge of a building a girl take what looks like a shortcut through an alleyway and be followed in my three men.

_This has trouble written all over it _I think to myself. I climb over the ledge and crawl my way along the wall to get a better view. I get closer and my heightened hearing picks up talking.

"Hey baby, where you going? It's dangerous to be here without a guy to protect you".

God do guys like that make my skin crawl. All muscle, no brain, and what can only be bad intentions. Then I hear his buddy, an ugly bastard pitch in.

"Yah, why don't you come with us. We'll protect you."

_Like hell you will._

Then the girl speakes, "Fuck off"

Even from all the way up here I can hear the steel in her voice, _Oh does she sound like someone you shouldn't fuck with_

Ugly 1 speaks, "The fuck did you say to me bitch?"

"I said fuck off, if you know what's good for you."

"You know I try to be nice guy, and this is how you treat me? Seems you need an attitude adjustment. You're coming with us."

I tense my legs ready to jump in when Ugly 2 grabs the girls arm and she just whips around and launches him with a burst a flames into a pile of garbage.

_Holy shit! What the fuck was that?!_

"Jesus fuck! What the hell?! Oh you're dead now bitch!"

Ugly 1 launches himself at the girl who seemingly fires more, well fire from her hands, but Ugly knows better and manages to avoid it. I don't think the girl was expecting that because she freezes for a second, just enough time for Ugly 1 to grab her. I launch myself towards them.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

"Not a chance slut!"

No one gets a chance to say anything else before I shoot my web into his back and fling him into the trash to join his buddy, landing in front of the girl. I get a look at her face.

_Shit is she hot. Long blonde hair and hazel eyes? Hell yah. _

She doesn't even react to seeing me, I don't expect much of one because a lot of people know about me, but you'd still think there'd be something all things considered. We look at each other for what seems like forever but couldn't have been more than a second. Her eyes look behind me and I immediately dodge a swinging pipe from one of the Uglys. _Thank god for super reflexes_. I twist around in the air and grab his shoulders and throw him away. And here comes his buddy, before I can handle him, a sudden powerful burst of wind throws him back and I turn and see the girl with fire around one fist and swirling air around the other. _Well this is interesting_. I decide to speak.

"So… this is a new one, after this how bout we get to know each other more?"

"What? Are you asking me out? Now."

Well when she puts it like that… "I guess I am."

She just gives me this smirk of disbelief but intrigue. "Well lucky for you, the tales of Spider-Girl have been very intriguing, and someone who can do something just as incredible as I can must be very interesting. Sure. Now, how bout we finish with these guys."

Oh yah, Ugly 1 and 2 are still a thing, I turn around and see them standing there and looking at us. Why can't they just go down? They rush us and I decide to end this, I cross my wrists and shoot webbing onto them and yank and smack them together. There dazed long enough for me to tie them together and hand them up on the wall.

"There. Nice and packaged for when the police show up." Someone must have seen what was happening because I can hear sirens heading in this direction. I turn to the girl.

"Wanna get outta here before the police show up? Guys like these two must have something that'll get them in jail."

"Sure. You lead the way."

I smirk under my mask, "You asked for it." I wrap my arm around her and she wraps her arms around my neck as I shoot my web and start to swing away and up. She lets out this yelp that sounds a bit like excitement. I put us on top of a building so we can talk.

"So, considering that you also have freaky powers, Ms. Fire Fist, I can probably trust you to not rat me out. Can I get a name?"

"You can trust me. I'll be honest, ever since you popped onto the scene, I've been very interested in making you a friend, if only because you knew what it's like to hide abilities. My name is Rachel. Rachel Amber."

Another thing that spider gave me is an pretty read on people and intentions, and I can tell that I can trust her. I slip my fingers under the edge of mask and pull it up to expose my face to the cool night air, which feels pretty good cause it can get pretty sweaty under this thing.

"Well Rachel, I to the public am obviously Spider-Girl, but you can call me Chloe."

A look of realization crosses her face. "Wait, Chloe? As in Chloe Price, Dr. Livingstones assistant at WSU-Seattle? Who knew the girl I was most interested in meeting happened to go the same college as me?"

"Really now? Now that is interesting."

"Right? So, a girl with the abilities of a spider, and another that can bend the elements to her will, and they go to same college? Oh I think we'll get along amazingly. In regards to you asking me out, how about you meet me as Chloe Price and not Spider-Girl this weekend for dinner?"

"I think I'd have to say sure. I'll add, how about we meet in Farrow Quad tomorrow to handle the specifics?"

"Sounds like a date. Now get outta here, the city needs its friendly, neighborhood Spider-Girl. I can get myself down from here."

I give her what Max calls my smartass smirk and pull my mask back down and talk while walking backwards toward the edge "Well Ms. Amber, I'll leave you too it then. Until tomorrow." I drop myself over the edge and launch my web and begin to swing away, catching the sight of Rachel in awe and I swing away.

_Oh. I think me and her are going to get along amazingly._


End file.
